


D.Va's Deviants

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Large Cock, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: Live-streaming fun with Hana "D.va" Song!  (Note: all characters are 18 and up!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana "D.Va" Song has both a predilection and a hobby-both of which she's set her sights on Brian to join her in on the sweaty, sticky fun! (Note: All characters are 18 and up!)

Hana “D.va” Song was the youngest member of Overwatch, and the most capable mecha pilot on the team. A professional gamer by trade, she was drafted by the South Korean military for her reflexes and cognitive skills to pilot MEKA, their secret weapon in the Omnic wars. She was the hero of Gwishin and the anchor of the Overwatch defense. And yet in spite of her accomplishments, she was still the youngest member of Overwatch, making her the most misjudged member of the team. Something she was only too happy to take advantage of.

Wearing an Overwatch ballcap, tshirt, and jeans, Hana waited outside the entrance of the base watching the time for someone to show up. Like clockwork, a blue Toyota Corolla appeared. Inside was Hana’s fellow Overwatch team member Lena “Tracer” Oxton being dropped off by her now regular boytoy Brian. Hana had noticed that her galpal Lena was taking more and more weekends off base, and now was the opportunity to find out why. After Lena kissed Brian goodbye, she walked over to the security booth to get waived in. Once she was gone, Hana walked fast over to his car.

“Brian!” She exclaimed and waived him down. “How are you?” She asked.

“Hey,” he said. “It’s Hana, right?”

“You remembered my name!” She squealed! “Hey, what are you doing now?” She asked and leaned against the open window of his car.

He shrugged. “I was gonna go back to my dorm, I really don’t have much going on today…”

“That’s perfect!” She smiled. “I don’t have anything going on, either! You wanna go out and do something?”

“Uh, sure,” he shrugged and unlocked the doors of his car. “Hop in.”

Hana smiled and jumped into the passenger side of his car. “Where to?” He asked.

“You know where the mall is on the other side of town?” She asked. “There’s a kickass arcade in there we could go to!”

Brian nodded, putting his car into drive and taking off. “So how are things?” He asked.

“They’re alright,” she shrugged as she looked away. “How are things with you and Lena?”

“We’re okay,” he said as he made a turn.

“Are the two of you, like, official or anything?” She asked, biting her lip.

“No,” he said.

“So, you’re both casual, then?” She asked.

Brian blushed. “Why are you asking so many questions, Hana?”

“No reason,” she lied while playing with her hair as they eventually arrived at the arcade. The two of them spent the rest of the day having fun and playing games. Brian never met someone so good at playing light gun or fighting games as Hana was. He was no slouch himself, as he won enough tickets to get her the biggest teddy bear they had. The two of them ended their day at a nearby frozen yogurt place where they split a large strawberry yogurt with sprinkles together.

“That was so much fun!” Hana exclaimed. “Lena won’t mind, will she?” She asked, looking concerned.

Brian shook his head. “So you are casual, then?” She asked and helped herself to a spoonful.

Brian choked on his spoonful of yogurt. “Hana, why do you want to know so much about me and Lena?” He asked. “Is there a reason why you asked me out?”

Hana played with her hair and sighed. “So, you know that Lena likes to gossip, right?”

“Oh boy,” Brian sighed.

Lena smiled wide. “I’ve been talking to Amélie and Angela as well,” she said, referring to her fellow Overwatch members Widowmaker and Mercy, respectively. “All three of them say the same thing about you, Brian…that you got a huge cock.”

“So you want to sleep with me?” He asked. “Is that it?”

Hana kept playing with her hair. “Well, not exactly,” She said and helped herself to another spoonful. “You see, I do livestreaming on the side…”

Brian put two and two together. “Hana, you want me to do porn with you?”

“You could wear a mask,” she shrugged.

“I dunno,” he said, blushing deeply.

“Brian, listen,” she said. “I’ve been doing this livestream thing once a week. And I’m not gonna lie, I’m a size queen. I love going on camera and putting huge things inside me. Lúcio and I have been on the outs for a while now, I’m thirsty for huge cock.”

Brian blushed even deeper. “Are you just gonna sit there and keep blushing or are you gonna say something?” She asked.

“Hana you’re right,” he finally said, “Lena and I are casual.”

Hana raised an eyebrow. “So why are you blushing?” She asked as she took another spoonful. “Is it because you’ve heard that I have a super-tight pussy?” She asked and smiled deviously.

Brian got his phone out and passed it to her. “What’s your number?” He asked.

A week later, Brian pulled up to a nondescript apartment complex. He double-checked the address on his phone before stepping out of his car and walking upstairs to Hana’s apartment. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations_ , he thought as he knocked on the door. “Coming!” A cute little voice called out, followed by footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking. Hana, wearing nothing but a sheer silk bathrobe with the waist tied precariously loose and her nipples poking out from underneath, stood on the other side of the now open door. Her face was done up with her pink face paint and she was also wearing her bunny ear headset.

“Brian! Come in, come in!” She exclaimed as she pulled him inside. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t think you’d come,” she went on as he led him to her bedroom. Lighting and cameras were set up to turn this bedroom into a proper recording area, complete with mics and a computer in the corner. Lining the walls were shelves holding all sorts of enormous sex toys. Brian shivered. It was freezing inside. “So what do you think?” She asked.

“It’s different,” he said. “I’ve never been on something like this before.”

She smiled. “Is it anything you can’t handle?”

He shook his head. “I should be alright…”

“Good!” She proclaimed, her smile widening. “Alright, so I know it’s super cold but that’s because of the lights,” she said as she pulled him inside. “I put the AC on full blast and turned it off. Once we get off, it’ll get warm. I’m off air right now,” she motioned towards her computer where a winking chibi version of herself was on a test card for her channel. “Hey, can I see your cock real quick?” She asked casually. “Lena wouldn’t stop bragging about how big you were…”

Brian obliged her by unzipping his shorts and pulling them down, showing her his uncut, semi-hard, ten-inch cock. “Hello,” she said in a small voice as her eyes went big.

“Am I alright to shoot, then?” He asked as he put his cock back into his shorts.

“Oh yes,” she said and looked up in his eyes. “Yes you are,” she said and started playing with her hair. “Anything I should know? Like, you are clean, right?”

“I am clean,” he said with a nod, “but I cum quick, I cum a lot, and I get hard easy.”

She shrugged. “That’s fine, my fans get off on cum play anyway. Now, what outfit should I wear for the scene?” She asked as she pulled a couple of outfits out her closet. “Black Cat?” She asked and put a lacy goth outfit over her body. “Officer D.va?” She asked with a skimpy police officer outfit.

“How about the MEKA uniform?” He asked.

She giggled. “That outfit is always the most popular one,” she said as she put the other outfits away and pulled a MEKA bodysuit on. “I’ve got like five other pairs, so you can rip into this one.”

“Sounds fun,” Brian grinned nervously as his cock got hard in his shorts. Hana giggled again. “Someone’s excited,” she said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I am too, I need to taste it right now,” she said as she got down to her knees and undid his shorts. Once he got his cock out she started licking it base to tip while gingerly cradling his balls in her hand. “Mmph,” she said as she took the head in her mouth. Brian put his hand on her head and pushed down slowly as she took him down as deep as she could before she came back up. “Pwah, I haven’t had a cock this big in a while,” she said. “Does Lena blow you this good?”

“Uh,” he muttered in reply, letting the twitch of his cock speak for him. Hana smiled and took him back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip before running her tongue down the tip and sucking his balls. Brian groaned a little bit as precum started to flow out of the tip of his cock.

“Gonna cum?” She asked as she popped his balls out of her mouth. Brian nodded. “Okay,” she said as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, “cum.”

Brian jerked his cock off into her mouth, shooting his load so far into her mouth it hit the back of her throat. Hana closed her mouth in surprise as he kept coming, spraying cum over her lips and face. Hana coughed a little bit as his cock finally stopped shooting. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t,” she said as she licked the cum off her lips and cleaned his cock off. “You got a real nice cock,” she said. “And your cum is tasty, too,” she giggled. “Give me like ten minutes, okay?” She said as she pecked him on the cheek and went off to clean up and change in the restroom.

Brian zipped his shorts back up sat down on the bed and looked around. Taking a better look, he saw that the dildos on her shelves were even bigger than his cock and some were definitely shaped to look like monster cocks. He looked around and counted the cameras. There was one on a tripod in front of the bed, two on each side, one mounted right above the headboard, and a fifth right on the ceiling. All of this made him feel incredibly insecure as his cock went soft. He put his head into his hands as the room started spinning.

“I’m back!” She chirped as she bounded back into her room. “You’re not allergic to silicone, are you?” She asked while holding a bottle of lube before she stopped in her tracks. “Brian, what’s wrong?” She asked as she sat right next to him.

“Hana, I’m feeling a little exposed is all,” he confessed. “All these cameras, all those people out there, I just, I’m freaking out a little,” he said.

“Hey,” she said as she picked his head up. She then pulled her face towards hers and kissed him. He felt himself calm down in that moment of closeness. He felt his body relax and his mind become clearer as the two of them shared a moment of intimacy. “Feel better?” She asked.

He nodded. Hana pushed his face down and started nuzzling his head between her small breasts. “Angela said you liked this kind of thing,” she said and smiled, referring to one of her fellow Overwatch team members. “Is it working?”

“I guess,” he answered. “I’m not freaking out anymore.”

“Brian, I want to do this with you,” she said as she kept his head against her chest. “I chose you to do this with me right now, you understand?”

“Okay,” he said, his voice muffled against her breasts.

“Are you gonna be able to perform?” She asked as she pushed head back to look into his face.

He nodded. “You sure?”

“Positive,” he said, his face still between her breasts.

She smiled and let him go. “Okay, so a few things I wanna go over,” she said as she hopped off the bed and grabbed a light green, featureless spandex mask with eyeholes and nothing else. “Put this on,” she said.

He held it up. “Really?” He asked.

“Did you want everybody to know you do porn?” she said asked. He shook his head. “Then put it on so I can hide your face.”

Shrugging, Brian did as he was told. Looking at the computer, he saw Hana type and click away and before he knew it, he appeared on screen with a Super Sentai mask. “See?” She said and smiled. “How does it feel? Is it too hot?”

He shook his head. “I feel like a ninja in this thing.”

“Lúcio hated wearing that thing, he could never get his dreads to fit in it,” she said. “Okay, I’m gonna need you shirtless,” she said as she helped him take his hoodie and shirt off. “I’m gonna start the stream and play to the camera. Just don’t say a word and follow my lead. Don’t be afraid to be rough with me, I can take that thing real deep inside me.”

“What if I get too rough or whatever?” He asked as he threw his shirt and hoodie into her closet.

“I’ll just say ‘easy’ or I’ll push off against your body if you’re being too rough,” she explained. “If you’re about to come, don’t say anything, just grab me right here,” she said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her upper arm. “Either side works. I’ve got a remote in my headset up here,” she said as she pushed a button on the side of her bunny ears. “I’ll be switching cameras as we go along. I’ll try to like, guide your body as much as I can in order to get the best camera view. That should be it. You ready?” She asked.

Brian nodded. “I’m ready,” he said, his hard cock straining against his shorts.

Smiling, Hana kissed him on the cheek. “You’ll be great,” she said. “Now stand next to me right here,” she said as she knelt in front of the stationary camera in front of the bed. Pressing her headset, her livestream began.

“Hello there, Deviants!” She giggled. “Welcome back to the show! It’s your girl, D.va! And today, I brought a new friend!” She said as she pulled Brian closer. “Just look at how big he must be,” she cooed as she nuzzled her face against her crotch. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun today,” she said as she slowly undid the button on his shorts and unzipped them, pulling them down to his boxers. After a moment of anticipation, she unfurled his boxers as his hard cock swung out. She her hands to the side of her face and gasped in surprise, her mouth dropping and her eyes going big.

“Oh wow!” She exclaimed. “Look at the size of this thing!” She gasped as she took Brian’s cock and put it against her face. “I got lucky this time,” she gushed as she rotated Brain to the side. “Now let’s see how good he tastes,” she said as she stuck her tongue out to lick his tip and shaft up and down before putting it in her mouth. “Mmm,” she said as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, slobbering all over it, letting her tongue run wild all over it while she looked at the camera and winked.

“Pwah,” she said as she took his cock out of her mouth. “This one’s super tasty! Wonder how deep I can take him in my throat,” she said as she took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide, and put his cock as deep into her throat as she could. She got about half way into her tight little throat before Brian’s hips started to spasm. He immediately grabbed her on the upper arm as she looked up into his eyes and nodded. Taking his cock out of her mouth, Hana stroked him and teased him by the tip of her tongue as his cock burst all over her face, covering it in his hot, sticky load.

“Wow,” she said as she wiped the cum off her face with her hand. She played with it between her fingers before she let it dangle off her hands and drop into her mouth, slurping it down before licking her fingers clean. “There’s no nerfing this,” she said, “this cock is tasty and it makes yummy cum!” She giggled before she licked his cock up and down to get it back up again. “Now it’s time to really have fun!”

She jumped onto her bed and laid on her back, letting her head hang on the foot of the bed. Brian followed, kicking his shorts to the ground as he got onto the bed and straddled himself above her. “Let’s do a little throat fucking fun,” she said as she grabbed his cock to guide him into her mouth as she opened her mouth as wide as she could. Brian obliged her by kneeling down, sticking his cock into her mouth, and thrusting into her throat.

“Mmm-mmph!” Hana exclaimed as she grabbed onto his hips and ass to stabilize him. Brian kept thrusting away, his engorged cock easily filling her mouth and reaching deep into her throat. Brian kept thrusting from above, his cock getting deeper in her wet mouth and throat with every thrust. He didn’t feel her pushing against him, so he kept pushing himself deeper and faster inside her throat. The sensation of someone having their way with her mouth and throat like this was making her body hot and her pussy incredibly wet. Soon she felt a wet spot forming in the crotch of her bodysuit. Brian couldn’t handle it any more as he grabbed Hana’s arm and squeezed, hard. Taking her queue, Hana pulled his cock out of her mouth and throat as it sprayed thick ropes of cum all over her face. She gasped for air as spit and cum ran down from her chin to her forehead and into her hair.

“Wow, he comes a lot,” she exclaimed while smacking her lips. She licked the rest of his cum off before she pushed up against him and gestured to move. Brian stepped aside, allowing her to her roll off the bed and get in front of the camera to show off all the cum he sprayed all over her face. Again, she cleaned it off her face with her fingers but instead of drinking it straight, she played with it in her mouth and tongue before swallowing it and licking her lips.

“This cock is so good,” she said as she reached up to him to stroke him and get him hard. “Deviants, I think he’s gonna be a keeper,” she said as she touched the tip of his cock and licked her finger seductively. “I think it’s time to get dicked down.”

She stood up and put her mouth against his ear. “Get on to my bed to fuck me doggy style. Rip my bodysuit so I can wiggle my ass before you put it in, and lean back as much as you can,” she whispered into his ear while stroking him off. Nodding, Brian stood at the head of the bed so she could get in front of him with her ass in the air. With both hands, he grabbed her body stocking and tore it open. Hana gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my!” she gasped as Brian tore into her MEKA uniform until her ass was exposed. He stared in awe at her ass for a moment. It might not have been as big as Amélie’s, but Hana’s ass was still round, tight, and jiggly. Giggling, she twerked her ass up and down, letting her asscheeks jiggle hypnotically. It might have been the lighting against her perfectly smooth and creamy skin, but Brian could have sworn her ass was glowing. Shaking his head, he grabbed her ass by both hands, leaned back, and thrust his cock as deep as he could inside her.  
“Oh, fuck!” Hana exclaimed as she braced herself against the mattress. “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me just like that, daddy!” She squealed as she felt his enormous cock fill her cunt. Hana was no stranger to having enormous objects stretch her tight little pussy - she enjoyed having her pussy being stretched, her back walls hit her body lit on fire. But no toy could match how a real cock felt; the warmth, the ridges, the way it throbbed and twitched inside her. It had been entirely too long since she had a real cock fill her like this, and she was loving every minute of it. She tried her best to maintain composure but her body wasn’t having any of it.

“Aaah-aaah!” She exclaimed as her eyes rolled up to her head and her tongue dropped out of her mouth. “Fuck me! Fuck me just like that!” She begged him. “Spank me, daddy!” She begged him as he took his hands and smacked her asscheeks. “Harder!” She said as she bent her head back and grabbed his arm. “Smack my ass like I’m yours!”

With that, Brian looped his arms around like windmills and smacked them on her ass. Hana arched her back and groaned. “Pull my hair!” She commanded him as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back while she bucked and romped against his cock. “I’m coming! She screamed as her body spasmed and shuddered. Brian couldn’t handle himself as he reached down and squeezed her arm, hard. “Cum on my ass!” She squeaked. “Glaze my cheeks with your load!”

Taking his cock out of his cunt, he let his load spray all over her cheeks. Hana groaned as she felt her ass get covered in the hot, white sticky stuff. Brian let her hair go as she landed on the bed with a thump. Giggling, Hana started jiggling her butt so his cum would drip down her cheeks.

“Oh Deviants, this one’s special,” she gushed as she reached behind her and smeared his cum all over her asscheeks with both hands. “I think it’s time we escalate things,” she said as she grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her. She stood up and turned her face against his ear. “Lie down so I can ride you reverse-cowgirl,” she whispered, “I’m gonna do anal now.”

Brian’s cock shot up right against her thigh at the mention of the word “anal”. If her pussy felt good, he could only imagine how her ass must feel. He laid down on his back and held his cock up in the air while Hana grabbed her bodysuit at the chest by both hands and tore it open, freeing her small breasts and letting them hang before tearing more of her bodysuit over her crotch to expose her shaved, smooth pussy. She then bent down and grasped Brian’s cock in her hand, feeling the anticipation build in her tiny body, wondering how deep she could take him. Remembering she was still live, she looked into the camera and smiled. “Wow Deviants, I’m actually a little scared,” she said as she rubbed her body up and down against his engorged cock. “I wonder if this’ll hurt me,” she said as she knelt down, put his cock up against her asshole, and pushed it in.

“Oooooohhh fuuuuuuck,” she groaned. “It’s sooooo biiiiiiiiiiiiigggg,” she moaned as she felt every inch of his cock go inside her ass. Once he got inside of her, she leaned back and put her hands against his chest to balance herself and started bouncing on top of his cock. “Put your hands on my tits, daddy,” she commanded. Brian smacked his hands onto her small tits and squeezed. “Oh!” She gasped. “Easy!” She yelped.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he started flicking her nipples with his fingers. “Keep doing that,” she gasped as she ground her hips into her cock. Brian squeezed and kneaded her small breasts into his hands. “Oh, that’s good,” she said while she kept sliding over Brian’s cock until she reached the base. “Oh fuck,” she said as she felt her cunt throbbing. “Oh fuck,” she said again as she reached down to rub her pussy lips and clit. “Oh fuck!” She screamed as she squirted, spraying pussy juice all over the camera in front of her. She collapsed against Brian’s body, her chest heaving, her body drenched in sweat, her eyes completely dilated. “Hana?” Brian whispered. “Hana, can you keep going?” He asked as his cock was still up her ass.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered as she started pumping her thighs. “Yeah, let’s make you cum,” she said as she steadied herself on her body again and started bouncing her ass up and down on his cock. Brian would have thrust back into her, but she was so tight he felt he’d risk shooting inside her too soon. “Cum,” she said, “cum for me daddy,” she begged as she bounced as hard as she could onto his crotch.

Brian finally felt his cock twitch and throb as he grabbed her by both arms and squeezed. Satisfied, she popped his cock out of her ass and jerked it off, spraying his load all over her exposed pussy and crotch, painting it white and making it sticky. “Oh Deviants,” she groaned, “this one dicked me down so good,” she groaned as she got up to look at the camera. “That’s all for today! ‘Till next time!” She said and winked while making the peace sign as she turned the stream off.

The moment the stream went off she stood over him with her arms held akimbo, her arms held at her waist akimbo. “You cum too damn fast,” she pouted.

“I did dick you down good, didn’t I?” He asked.

Hana’s pouty face turned into a smile. “You did,” she said as she reached down to pull him up and wrap him by the arm. “God damn, you were so good,” she said and sat right down next to him.

He smiled and snuggled next to her. “Why couldn’t I cum inside you?”

“Because this is porn, silly,” she laughed. “Cumshots on the outside look so much hotter on camera.”

He shrugged. “So can I cum inside you now or…” 

Hana shook her head. “I’m sore and all sticky and it’s getting super-hot. I’m gonna take a shower, you can join me if you want,” she said as she got up and walked towards the restroom, swaying her hips side to side. Brian followed her. All things considered, shower sex sounded good.    

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next shoot, D.va decides to up the ante for her Deviants and include an old friend to double her big dick fun! (Note: all characters are 18 and up!)

A few weeks later, Brian returned to Hana’s apartment to film another scene. Hopping out of his car, he stopped and did a double-take. Parked outside of her apartment was a green motorcycle with a decal on the back of a smiling frog wearing a pair of headphones. “It can’t be,” he said as he made his way up to her apartment and knocked.

“Coming,” he heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Answering the door was Overwatch’s most charismatic member, Lúcio. A profesional DJ from Rio de Janerio, Lúcio Correia dos Santos used his music and sonic abilities to support his teammates in wide-scale missions. “Brian,” he said in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the shoot,” he said as he held up his phone to show him his texts from Hana. “What are you doing here?”

Lúcio closed his eyes tight and shoot his head. “Come in,” he said as Brian let himself in. “Where’s Hana?” Brian asked.

“She’s taking a shower,” he said. “She didn’t tell me you’d be here.”

“Same,” Brian said as he stood in her living room. “You don’t think she wants us to…”

“Double penetrate her?” Lúcio finished for him.

Brian blushed and nodded. “Hey man, I’ll say ‘no homo’ if you need me to,” Lúcio said judgingly.

“No, it’s not that,” Brian shook his head. “It’s just, I’ve never done that before and it’s all just kinda,” Brian said at a loss for words, “I just feel like everything’s moving too fast.”

“What do you mean?” Lúcio asked as he motioned for him to take a seat on Hana’s small living room table.

Brian shrugged. “Like, I’m sure you’ve heard about me and other girls in Overwatch, right?” He asked.

Lúcio nodded. “You get around, don’t you?”

Brian shrugged. “A few months ago, I was just some kid taking classes and delivering pizzas and now I’m banging some of the sexiest women in the world. And now I’m right here doing porn with another Overwatch member and like…” Brian’s voice trailed off.

“It’s all overwhelming, isn’t it?” Lúcio asked as Brian nodded vigorously. “Dude, let me tell you something,” he said as he leaned in, “Overwatch is nothing less than one giant orgy.”

“You’re serious?” He asked.

Lúcio nodded. “When first joined Overwatch, I couldn’t believe how much sucking and fucking was going around here,” he said and laughed. “I’m not gonna, like, gossip or whatever, but dude, don’t feel too bad. Overwatch is an Olympic village. Just have fun while you’re here,” he said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Brian nodded. “Thanks, man.”

Hana waited until they were done before she cleared her throat. The two of them looked behind them and saw her wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. “Not that it wasn’t sweet or anything. I appreciate male bonding as much as the next Yaoi fangirl but,” she said as she walked towards them.

“Hana, why didn’t you tell me you wanted an MMF threesome?” Brian asked.

“Would you have been cool with it if I asked?” She asked him directly with a raised eyebrow. “Probably not,” she answered for him. “Listen, I’ve been fingering myself like crazy in the shower thinking about of the both of you inside me. And I can’t stand it anymore,” she said as she dropped her towel to the ground, revealing her glistening, naked body. “Take your cocks out.”

“What?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Did I stutter?” She pouted. “Cock out or walk out.”

Looking at each other and shrugging, both Brian and Lúcio dropped their shorts and revealed their massive, swinging cocks to her. Hana immediately got down to her knees and grasped both cocks. To her delight, they were both similar size and girth. The main difference was circumcision. Brian was uncut, and Hana had to peel back to reveal his cock head. Lúcio’s cock was cut at the tip and his head was nice and glossy. Hana sighed and played with both cocks, feeling herself get wetter and wetter the more shed did. “Two monster cocks,” she gushed. “You know this has always been my dream to have two monster cocks to suck and fuck?” She asked as she looked up at the both of them.

“So are you just gonna admire them or are you gonna actually suck them?” Brian asked as he pushed his cock towards her face.

“Don’t rush me!” She giggled as she popped his cock first into her mouth while she stroked Lúcio off with her free hand. After sucking him for a moment, she popped his cock out of her mouth and put Lúcio’s in. She continued to switch off between their cocks this way and noticed the subtle differences in their cocks. More than just how they tasted, but in how they had different textures and even mouth feel.  
“I can’t stand it,” she gasped. She took both cocks and rubbed them against her face. “I love big cocks so much,” she said as they throbbed against her face. “So warm and hard and big and warm…”

“I’m gonna cum, Hana,” Brian whined.

“You always have to cum,” Hana pouted.

“Hana babe, I have to cum too,” Lúcio said.

Hana sighed and rolled her eyes. “Lemme try something, then…” she said. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuck both of their cocks into her mouth as deep as she could. She only managed to get the tips of their cocks in her mouth but that was more than enough as she swirled her tongue around them as sloppily as she could. Brian and Lúcio groaned as they came, shooting their loads into her mouth and against her tongue. There was so much cum it started dribbling out of her the sides of her mouth and down her chin as she finally popped both cocks out of her mouth.

“Holy fuck that was awesome,” she said as she collected as much cum from her chin with her fingers and licked it off. “That was fucking amazing,” she said as she licked as much cum as she could off their tips and shafts. “How did it feel boys?”

They looked at each other. “That was…different,” Brian said.

Lúcio nodded. “Never did that before.”

“Mean either,” she said as she got up and put her hair behind her back. “That was fucking amazing, though. I’m gonna go on camera in ten. I want the both of you stripped and masked before then,” she said as she turned around and swayed her hips side to side. Shrugging at each other, Brian and Lúcio followed her into her bedroom and studio.

“Hey Deviants!” Hana said, waving towards the camera while kneeling on the ground. “It’s your girl, D.va again! And today, I have a very special surprise!” She said as she pulled both Brian and Lúcio closer to her. “Today, I invited a couple of friends over!” She squealed as she let their cocks drape over her shoulders. “Just look how big they are!” She gushed as she grasped them in either hand and started stroking them. “Deviants, I’m gonna have so much fun,” she said as she lifted them up and put them against the sides of her face to compare sizes while mouthing out the words “oh my god”. With their enormous cocks in her hands, Hana started teasing them by licking the tips and stroking them. “And they’re so tasty, too…”

After licking the tips and stroking the shafts, she started putting their cocks in her mouth. She started with Brian, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock before bobbing her head up and down on it while she stroked Lúcio off. She traded off with Lúcio’s cock, using her lips and tongue to suck and slurp him up. “Phwah,” she said and smiled to the camera. “These cocks are so yummy,” she gushed as she stroked them. “Now it’s time for me to really get serious…”

Taking a deep breath, she put the tips of their cocks into her mouth at the same time. The exhibitionist thrill of being on camera drove Hana to push their cocks deeper into her mouth, stretching her lips so much that she felt them flatten against their shafts and her tongue getting pushed against their tips. She shook her head side to side, trying to take as much of them into her mouth at the same time before she felt herself losing breath and gagging.

“Oh my God,” she said as she took them out. “Oh my God, Deviants, I’ve never done that before! Let’s do it again!” She squealed as she put them back into her mouth again.

Feeling himself about to come, Lúcio reached down and squeezed Hana by the arm with Brian following right after. Nodding slightly, Hana popped both cocks out of her mouth and opened her mouth wide, pointing their tips straight down into it as they came. Hana felt her mouth fill with two huge loads of hot, tasty cum. Most of it managed to get into her mouth-there was so much of it that some of it dribbled out ofbthe sides of her mouth. Pushing their cocks aside, she stuck her tongue out and played with the cum in her mouth before swallowing it all and opening her mouth wide and saying “aah”.

“Oh Deviants,” she said as she licked the sides of her mouth. “These cocks, they’re so good,” she said as she reached down to her pussy and fingered herself. “Look at how wet and ready I am!” She said and held her fingers up, showing how drenched they were in her own pussy juice. “It’s time for me to get fucked,” she said as she stood up, holding both cocks in her hands. “I’m gonna be spit-roasted,” she said in a low whisper. “Lúcio in the back, Brian in the front.”

Nodding, the two of them hop on her bed as she tapped her headphones to change camera angles before getting on all fours. Wiggling her butt against Lúcio’s cock, she nuzzled her face against Brian’s, working for the camera before she finally put Brain into her mouth and grasped Lúcio Behind her and put her inside. Brian and Lúcio thrust inside Hana’s tiny body from both ends, filling her entirely.

“Holy fuck!” She shouted with a mouthful of cock as she felt her entire body getting filled from both ends. This was unlike anything she ever experienced before. She was in the thick of it with no turning back. Lúcio grabbed her ass to steady himself while Brian held onto her shoulders and kept thrusting. Something snapped inside Hana and she took Brian out of her mouth. “Fuck me,” she gasped, her mouth covered in drool. “Fuck me harder boys!” She demanded as she popped him back into her mouth.

Lúcio worked his hips back and slammed into Hana’s pussy as deep as he could, hitting her back walls. Brian meanwhile grabbed the back of her head and pushed it deeper until she reached the base of his cock. Hana came so fast and so hard that she squirted all over Lúcio’s cock and screamed while deep throating Brian. The two of them looked at eachother and stop thrusting into her. Not wanting them to stop, Hana reached around and did her best to grab them by the waists. “Keep going,” she said with a mouth full of cock.

The two of them continued thrusting on both ends while she let her mind go blank with pleasure. Brian reached down and squeezed her arm. She looked up at his eyes and shook her head no. Lúcio reached down and grabbed her other arm. Hana his hand back and put it on his ass. The two of them kept thrusting inside of her until they came, filling her throat and cunt with hot, sticky cum. Hana reached orgasm for the second time as she felt her body being pumped full of jizz.

Remembering she was still live, Hana pushed them off of her they removed themselves from her. “Sorry Deviants,” she excused herself. “Your girl D.va got a little greedy,” she said as she switched to the front camera. “Look at how much cum was pumped inside,” she gushed as she spread her legs wide, letting cum leak out of her tight, shaved pussy. She gestured to the both of them as they got closer so she could lick their cocks clean and get them hard. “I want more,” she said. “I want them both inside me.”

Standing up, again, she whispered her orders into Brian’s and Lúcio’s ears again. Once they were nice and hard, they got into position. Brian laid down on the bed, holding his cock into the air while Hana laid down on top of him. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” she said over and over in excitement as Brian slipped his cock into her pussy. Lúcio lined his cock against her asscheeks before putting it into her ass and thrusting. Overcome with so much cock, Hana lifted her head back and screamed as they thrust inside her holes. “Oh my God I’m so full!” She shouted. “I’m so fucking full!”

Brian reached up and grabbed her small tits while she rode him. Lúcio held her hips firmly while his hips jackhammered into her ass. These massive cocks weren’t penetrating her -they were impaling her. They were burrowing inside her tiny body and re-arranging her insides. And she was loving every single moment of it.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum again!” She screamed as she came, squirting again all over Brian’s body. Her body spasmed and shuddered as she wrapped her arms around Brian’s masked face and held him close to her chest. “Don’t stop,” she said as her head fell over Brian’s masked face. “Both of you, don’t stop,” she said as she kept grinding against them. “Don’t stop until you’ve cum.”

The both of them continued fucking, thrusting and pushing themselves inside Hana’s tight body. Her eyes grew big. Her breathing, shallow. Her heart raced. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. She could feel Brian and Lúcio’s heartbeats through their cocks inside her body. She could feel them about to come. “Come,” she begged. “Come inside me!”

Brian and Lúcio came. Their giant cocks erupting inside her ass and cunt, flooding her body with their cum. She screamed as pleasure overwhelmed her body. After a moment, she pushed off their bodies so she could sit on the foot of her bed and show her viewers her holes filled with cum. “I’m so full,” she gushed. “I’m so full of cum,” she said as she laid back, holding her thighs up in the air so the intense lights could show the cum flowing out her ass and cunt. “Deviants, I’ve outdone myself today. I’m gonna need a shower and a nap,” she said as she rocked herself back up and blew kisses at the camera before collapsing back into the bed. “Holy fucking fuck that was intense,” she said. “Someone cut the lights off, turn on the ac, and snuggle next to me.”

Lúcio turned the lights off while Brian turned up the AC. The both of them took either side of Hana and snuggled. “I don’t think I can have sex ever again,” she said as her eyes spaced out.

“Liar,” Brian laughed. 


End file.
